


Mending your wounds

by dragonflythemuse



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Multi, References to Depression, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflythemuse/pseuds/dragonflythemuse
Summary: Depression is once again getting the best of you, but this time, you don't want to be alone to handle it. You contact the most level-headed demon in the house to keep you company while you recover.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	Mending your wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Some soft loving Lucifer for you. I think I wrote this to vent while going through an episode of depression myself. Hope you enjoy!

Your mind was racing. You couldn’t stop the painful barrage of images in your mind and it was getting hard to bear. Your intrusive thoughts were slowly dominating the majority of the space in your mind. 

You didn’t want to be alone so you weren’t with your thoughts anymore. Especially when they had to do with your lineage. You knew that the brothers loved you mostly because Lilith was a far off ancestor of yours. But you were so afraid that was the only reason they loved you. That you were a novelty. A simple little plaything that they would be able to use for themselves and their own emotions.

But at the same time, you couldn’t handle being alone with your thoughts in your room. You wanted to call someone. None of the brothers had an energy that would let you relax and just be. Mammon would panic and make it about him. Leviathan would try to get you to talk about something. Asmodeus would only insist on smothering you. Beelzebub would only want to eat. Satan would probably get into an argument with you at some point. And Belphegor… wasn’t exactly a demon you felt safe with. You were left with one final option, the option which already soothed you.

You reached for your D.D.D. And texted the one person whose demeanor could calm you down. Even looking at his contact image made you sigh with relief. 

**You:** Hey Lucifer, are you busy right now? I’m sorry for bothering you. 

It didn’t take very long for Lucifer to reply. You’ve found that he’s rather fast to respond to you rather than anyone else (of course with the exception of Diavolo but you expected nothing less from the demon). The thought of him seeing your name pop up on his D.D.D. and eagerly replying made your heart race. 

**Lucifer:** Just writing a report. And I’ve told you to stop apologizing. You never bother me. Unless you’re with Mammon. 

**Lucifer:** You know very well how to annoy me. I’m pretty sure I’ve made that clear in the past. 

You laugh lightheartedly at the tease. 

**Lucifer:** Do you need something? Is something wrong?

**You:** I was… just wondering if I could be with you. I’m alone with my thoughts and I need out of my head. 

**You:** I’m going through another depressive episode. I think I’m having a panic attack. I can’t be alone anymore, I need someone to be with.

**You:** And you’re the only person I felt safe texting about it. Any of the others would freak out and panic and I can’t do that.

**You:** I just can’t be alone anymore or I’m scared I might hurt myself. I just need to be with someone. 

It took Lucifer barely a second to respond. 

**Lucifer:** Come to the study. I can prepare space at my desk. 

You exhaled as you typed your next request. It was daring but it was worth a shot. 

**You:** Would you be willing to come to my room? I’ve been crying for the past twenty minutes and I don’t want to be bombarded by questions. I can’t handle that right now. 

**Lucifer:** Of course, if that makes you feel at ease. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be there. Should I bring you any food? Anything to drink? Anything else? 

You thought for a little bit. It would be a nice time to spend time with him quietly. A cute little date that you’ve been wanting to have with him for a while. 

**You:** Do we still have left over pizza from the other night? Maybe we can turn tonight into something fun. Play some games, eat some pizza. Taking it easy. 

You hoped it didn’t sound like too much or if it came off too cheesy. The thought of you sounding like that made you anxious until a notification went off on your D.D.D. 

**Lucifer:** Are you suggesting a date night in your room?

You frantically began typing.

**You:** I mean

“If you’re not comfy with that then that’s okay, it’s just that I never spend time with you and-“

You were cut off by another text.

**Lucifer:** I’m kidding. I’d love to spend the night with you. I’ll stop by the kitchen and the storage room to get some things to do. Sit tight okay? I’ll be there as soon as I can. 

A small smile spread on your face as you responded with a heart sticker. You couldn’t help but tuck your legs in and make a little noise to yourself as he sent back the same loving sticker. 

It took him a few minutes to finally come up. He had to clean his desk and tuck everything away. He had to stop by the kitchen to get food and water for the both of you. He stopped by the storage room and grabbed a chess set and a jigsaw puzzle (which he knew you loved to do) before he made a stop at his room to get slightly more comfortable. 

When he knocked on your door it startled you out of a daze, but his smooth deep voice brought you back. 

“It’s Lucifer. Can I come in?”

“Yeah, the door is open.” 

Lucifer slowly opened the door with a tower of things balanced in one arm. He smiled softly towards you as he put the things on the table in your room. You couldn’t help but admire his lean form and arms once you realized he was dressed down in a black shirt and sweatpants.

“I’ve never seen you so casual, Lucifer.”

He looked back at you and smiled. “Well I figured I should be comfortable if I’m spending the night with you.” Once he finished spreading the things out, he approached you, as you were curled into yourself on your bed, and reached a hand out to your hair. He sat next to your exhausted form and ran his fingers in your hair. 

“Do you want to talk, little lamb?”

You shrugged and rubbed your eyes. Your eyes were heavy and they burned after so many tears. You looked up at him and saw him gazing at you thoughtfully. A smile danced on his lips. 

“I don’t want you to feel like you need to. I’m just offering you my ears.”

You slowly sat up and cleared your throat so you would be able to speak. 

“I just haven’t felt like myself,” you started. “Everything I do feels like it’s for nothing. Like… Why am I here? Why would you want someone like me to come here? There’s nothing extravagant about me so why would Diavolo even want to bring me here? I don’t understand. I know I come from an angel but… I’m so convinced you all only love me for the sake of Lilith… I understand that she meant a lot to you all but I’m more than her. I’m me. I’m my own person. But I’m too scared to say anything about it because I don’t want to lose any of you.”

You didn’t try and stop the tears that ran down your face. All you could do was hide your face in your arms as you sobbed. You weren’t sure what you expected from Lucifer as the tears fell down your cheeks, but when he wrapped his arms around you, you welcomed in wholly. 

“My lamb, I’m pretty sure I can speak for the others when I say you are more than Lilith. You have changed all of us for the better. If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t be trying to get together as a family like we are now.” He said your name quietly as he tilted your chin up to face him. “To speak for myself, I love you. You know I’m a prideful demon, and you know I can’t say that easily, but because of you, I am proud to say it. I know I can’t take away your pain immediately but… at least let me be here to lessen it.”

His words had done something because you proceeded to cry harder, leaning forwards into his touch. Your arms found their way around his neck and you tucked your face in the crook of it and his shoulder. He held you comfortingly until you were able to calm down from your emotional outburst, ever so carefully squeezing you to remind you of his presence. 

Once you had calmed, he pressed his lips against your forehead. “I brought you food and water. Maybe getting some into you will help.” A genuine smile flashed on his face and you couldn’t help but melt under his care. He slowly let go of you to let you get comfortable in your bed as he slid off, bare feet hitting the hardwood floor. 

The eldest demon treated you with kindness, feeding you, squeezing your hand, indulging you in your interests as the two of you worked on jigsaw puzzles. You looked up at him once fatigue hit your mind and he smiled softly. As you crawled in bed, he hummed and put in a DVD of a movie, which you didn’t really pay attention to. 

During the film, you were too busy pressing yourself against Lucifer’s body, head on his shoulder and hand on his chest, feeling the gentle thump of his heartbeat. You fell asleep with the quiet background noise of a movie, but more than anything else, you fell asleep with the feeling of Lucifer’s arms around you, hand in your hair, and it led to the best dreams you had.

# ~

You woke up pressed into Lucifer’s chest. He had fallen asleep in your bed with you, both arms wrapped around you protectively. Even in the throes of sleep, he was gorgeous. His eyes were closed and his facial muscles were relaxed. His eyebrows weren’t furrowed like they usually were, infact, they were raised softly. You wondered if maybe he was dreaming. His soft lips were slightly parted, causing the softest snores to drift from his throat. He looked so kissable in his position. His hair was messy and all over the place, so you took up the task of running your hands through it, straightening it. 

You supposed that was enough to wake him up because he had pressed a hand on the small of your back, pulling you closer to him. His eyes tightened shut before opening carefully, onyx eyes shining in the light of the fairy lights. The red rings in his irises were hypnotizing and you were locked in his gaze.

“Hi,” you whispered quietly. A smile formed on his face. 

“Hello, love.”

You sighed, pleased with his wakening. He was in a good mood. You took advantage of that, touching his cheek and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Did you sleep well, little lamb?”

“I did. I slept very well.”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Yes. Thank you for being with me. I feel so much better knowing that I have you with me.”

“Of course. It’s been awhile since I’ve slept this well, myself.”

“Did it happen to be because you were holding me all night?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the teasing smile on your lips. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I slept so much better knowing you were with me and you weren’t sad.”

“Well, I do feel a lot better after you came to my room. You have no idea how much I love and appreciate you.”

“I have some idea,” he said with a smile. “In fact, I was the one you called for, no? And you said I was the only one you trusted with this. So I think I have a general idea.”

“Alright you got me. But you get my point.”

Lucifer smiled and pressed his lips calmly against yours, soft and gentle kisses lulling you into a secure feeling of love and warmth. You lied in your bed for a few moments, letting Lucifer lead you into a kiss that reminded you of all of his perfections. After he had kissed you enough to his delight, he pulled away. 

“I do. And I love you too.”


End file.
